Hot Clones and Female Combat trainer
by SusanaStrWrsNrd97
Summary: The clones such as Commander Colt of the Rancor battalion are getting used to their new FEMALE combat trainor. Colt has a sort of crush on her and is trying to control his feelings.  Colt - season 3 premiere  Bric - owned   Bric - season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a story I just randomly came up with after watching the Season 3 premiere, and their was Commander Colt of the Rancor Batallion. All I thought after the 2nd episode of Season 3 was I hardly knew him and he was killed by the evil Bitch Venteress. I really hate her, along with Aurra Sing! Aurra killed Ponds one of my favorite clones, I was like wow that's my season 2 finale? Then colt died and I was so sad when both Ponds and Colt died .. sad enough that I cried! .. Yes I cried at a fictional character .. but still and if you go to and go to the clone wars. There is a deleted scene in the dataclip for episode 3.2. Ventress holds Colt by the lightsaber and kises him after stabbing him! Ew! And he was alive at that moment so you should see his horrified but dieing face! Scary! After your done reading this comment and tell me how you liked the season 3 premiere! I know there are like 5 year olds that watch but still I really hate it when they cut out scenes .. **

**Enough talking now let's get on with it. Now Colt and a bunch of Clones are coming to meet the new combat instructor who's a Jedi .. but there not so comfortable with the instructor being female. Here we go! **

**Cody - I don't want to do the disclaimer .. don't make me do it get Rex or Colt to do it! **

**Me - Fine .. Lazy ass ..**

**Cody - I heard that!**

**Me - Yeah and I don't care!**

**Rex - Not me .. besides I'm a lazy ass.**

**Me - Well atleast you admit it! Ok Colt your stuck doing it.**

**Colt - Uhhhh! -sighs- Fine! I own nothing but the character Susana.**

**Me - Now was that so hard?**

**Colt - Yes ..**

**Me - Lazy ass .. ok enjoy! **

**_Colt's POV! :)_**

Well I get to meet the new combat instructor .. it's really not much it's just stupid crap I have to do .. I looked to my side and Bric and El-Les were talking to eachother .. what ever Bounty Hunters talk about .. We finally got to the Hanger to meet the new instructor and Shaak Ti was waiting for us. The ship came and popped in the small ship.

The doors started opening and we saw a girl walk down the door. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. and she looked about 5 foot 8. Wait where's the instructor? I see girl and 3 other of my brothers .. wierd ..

"There you are Susana." Shaak greeted smiling at Susana.

"Hello Master Ti." The newcomer greeted.

"Everyone this is our new combat instructor, Susana Rowe." General Ti introduced smiling.

Bric tryed to look past Susana and see if there was someone else behind her besides the other clones.

"Uh where is he?" Bric asked as Susana rose an eyebrow, you could just tell she was annoyed. I took my helmet off out of annoince of me wearing it for no reason.

"She, is right here." The general replied trying to make her point.

"You can't be serious Master Jedi she's a girl!" Bric argued, I wasn't comfortable with it either but I thought it best to leave it alone. If I raised an argument I'm pretty sure I'd get in trouble, after all the girl has a lightsaber .. she's obviously a Jedi, and what looked like jedi knight because I saw no padawan braid.

"Fabulous observation you have there." Susana replied sarcastically with her eyebrow still up. Everyone started to giggle a bit as Bric got angry.

"Look I'm just not comfortable with a girl.." Bric began before Susana could interupt him.

"Your face is a girl, and what are you afraid of that I'm gonna kick your ass?" Susana joked watching Bric get angrier and angrier.

"I can beat you up, your just a weak girl!" Bric replied yelling as he pointed a finger at her, woah! Has he not noticed the lightsaber on her belt?

"Oh my god! I didn't know I was a girl! How did you know! Oh my god that really got to me! Yeah come up with a new comback!" Susana replied sarcastically as she acted dramatic with her hand on her heart.

"Master Jedi, come on! And stop laughing!" Bric asked as he yelled at the troopers to shut up when he heard a clone say "He just got burned!"

The general started laughing and walked off saying "Have fun you guys!"

"Sorry Master Jedi." El-Les apoligized pulling Bric back.

"Master? .. Oh .." Bric replied trying to jump back after seeing my lightsaber.

"Yeah what's your name? I'm gonna have to learn at some point." Susana asked as I signaled a captain to take the rest of the clones back. I then joined the small group.

"Uhh .. Bric." Bric replied stuttering.

"I'm El-Les, it's a plesure to meet you Susana." El-Les greeted as he shook her hand.

"I'm still not alright with you being here you know." Bric replied still angry.

"Kind of figured, but can you atleast be nice?" Susana replied as she turned to me to let me in the group.

"What's your name?" Susana asked, honestly she looks kind of Hot .. (Mental shutup!) But still!

"Commander Colt Sir." I replied smiling at her.

"That's a nice name Colt .. your not uncomfortable with me being here are you?" Susana asked.

"No not at all! A little at first but not so much .. uh .." I replied trying to firgure out what I mean .. god sometimes I can't do or say anything right.

"Haha .. you need to make up your mind. Can someone please show me around please? I'm gonna seriously get lost around here." Susana asked with her voice toned down, a little happier now.

"Not me, I don't walk a GIRL around." Bric replied as El-Les rolled his eyes.

"Commander can you do it?" El-Les asked as Bric walked away.

"Yes sir." I replied as they both walked out. I turned to Susana and she was smiling, I would to if I got to be away from Bric. Because it's my thoughts I get to say this .. HE'S A BASTERD!

"Sorry about the chief .. he can be well old school." I replied trying to make her feel a little more welcome.

"It's ok, he's a Basterd." Susana replied, ha we can be friends for sure now!

"So I'll assume this is the hanger." Susana joked.

"You assumed correct!" I replied smiling.

Susana's POV 3

God I hate Bric .. well El-Les and Colt seem nice so far. Colt is kind of Hot .. really Hot! Wait doesn't that mean all the clones Hot? Yeah probably but for the clones he was a different kind of Hot! He was that OMG I'm talking to him and I want to bake cookies on his chest HOT! Wait (mental shutup!) he's a clone commander and I'm a Jedi .. it wouldn't work. ... He's still so HOT! You could make fried chicken on him he's so HOT!

"Well this is the hallway .. so are you a jedi knight?" Colt asked still smiling .. I love his smile .. it's so warm and friendly.

"Yep, I becames a Knight this week. This first month I'm here to train some Cadets in hand to hand combat." I replied.

"That's great, so when do you get assigned your captain?" Colt asked as he showed me the Baracks.

"I haven't been assigned to one yet actually. What jedi were you assigned to?" I asked and then his face turned grim.

"Uhh well Jedi Master Sendula was killed by General Grievous, so I'm waiting for someone to assign me to a jedi. So till then I'm hanging out here." Colt replied looking down and then back at me, I started to frown a bit and turned toColt. (to be honest I just guessed a random character from the Clone Wars. I know Sendula is not a jedi but I needed a name or something because I didn't know what jedi Colt was assigned to.)

"I'm so sorry for your loss Colt. When did it happen?" I asked looking to him earnestly.

"A week ago, you didn't hear?" Colt asked turning back at me and bck to the ground.

"No, no one told me. To be honest I'm always the last to know." I replied smiling towards the end of my sentence as I tryed to warm up the vibe. I didn't want Colt to focus on his loss of his general so much, I didn't want him to feel so sad.

He turned back to me again and started to smile a bit.

"And finally this is the Mess, are you hungry?" Colt asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, starved. It's been such a long trip for me." I replied.

"Good because if you weren't I was gonna ditch you to eat. Ever eaten mess food?" Colt asked.

"Yeah but not in a while." I replied.

"I'm just gonna hope you don't choke on your food then." Colt joked. I turned to my side and saw some clones eating, some lifted their heads up from their plates to aknowledge I was present. I heard a few whispering "The chief got so mad with her, still can't believe the new instructor is a girl." I ignored them and got my food with Colt and sat at a table with some other clones.

"Hey guys s'up?" I greeted trying to be friendly.

"Not much, just stuffing my face." The clone joked as we all laughed. Bric and El-Les came through the door and got their food and headed for a table in our direction. Me being at the end of the table and having huge feet accidently tripped him .. Oh god and it got worse.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Bric!" I cryed out as I tryed helping him up, but no he wouldn't play nice. So he through his legs around to trip me.

"What was that for!" I yelled getting angry.

"You did that on purpose!" Bric yelled back as he tryed to get up.

"You basterd!" I yelled as his eyes got bigger .. he looked like he had never heard anyone say that to him! Everyone probably thought it but probably never dared to say it to his face.

"What! What did you just say?" Bric yelled looking down at me as I tryed to get to my feet.

"You heard me! I so didn't do that on purpose! Sorry I have big feet gosh!" I yelled.

"Liar .. god what a bitch." Bric muttered under his breath as he turned around ignoring me. I know these guys are all taller then me but .. I tapped him on the shoulder and as he swung around I punched him and he fell on the floor and landed on his crushed food.

"You like to play games huh? Well don't you think I won't hit a girl!" Bric replied getting up and throwing a punch to my stomach, I immeadiatly caught it and twisted his arm around and kicked him in the face. (haha owned)

"Rrrahh!" Bric yelled as I tackled him and we rolled on the floor trying to punch eachother. (Most jedi would advoid it because they could get expelled but hey Master Ti wasn't hear).

We both got up and tryed hitting eachother and Bric pulled my hair and tryed to kick me in the back. He epic failed as I punched him, he letted go of my hair in pain and I fell to the splitz. I quickly then turned my back leg and swung i so he would fall to the ground. Afterwards I swung myself backwards to my feet.

"Told you I could kick your ass!" I replied as I sat back down at my table. I quickly fized my hair and a few clones stared at me as the rst gossiped. El-Les was still standing there in shock after what happened.

"I'm pretty sure he got owned." The clone replied in shock after what happened. A maitenence droid quickly came and cleaned it all up. It looked like the mess we created wasn't even there.

Bric's nose bled a bit but he'd survive but he gave me a mean look as he went by. He signaled El-Les to sit at another table, I waved to him goodbye as he walked off to a far away table. What was kind of funny was that Bric said "That was kind of hot, but I still don't like her." I heard a few clones saying "She's kind of pretty, really pretty." Even funnier they were all the way on the other side of the room and I could hear them. They weren't yelling it or anything just talking to themselves.

Colt :D

Me and Susana sat together and talked with Epic and Juice whom which I introduced them to. I was kind of turned on when she pounced on Bric .. wish she'd do that to me .. (mental kick)

Still can't believe she did that .. all I can say is wow .. now if only it was girl on girl (mental punch -ow!-)

After I gave her the tour I went to the Barracks to get some sleep, some of the guys were talking about what happened and how the chief was owned! He really was! He may be the chief but he's gonna have to deal with the ridicule of being beat up by a girl! Well I'm gonna have to help out with combat practice next week .. this should be fun :) .. sleepy .. night ..

**How did you like it? Review! Next chapter is Susana and Colt bonding! Then it's the first combat training! :D Comment Review! lOl Buh bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome new story! Now Colt and Susana are bonding and it's kind of sweet .. Hope you guys liked the Season 3 premiere .. me not so much because Colt died :( R.I.P. moment of silence (waits 20 seconds) So yeah I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Me - I own nothing but the character Susana!**

**Cody - Hey I wanted to do it! (implies 5 year old voice)**

**Me - Well after the last chapter I assumed .. (sad interupted)**

**Fives - When you assume you make and ass out of you and Cody! **

**Rex - Haha burn!**

**Me - What evs .. story time! Enjoy! **

COLT'S POV :D

I woke up in my bed still really tired but I could hear Epic yellin atme through the wall.

"Get your ass out of bed!" Fives yelled.

"Five more minutes fives! Geez .." I replied trying to get sleep .. but alas it was to late and someone opened my bed and almost dragged me out.

I then got ready for the day and haded to the refresher. I love showers their so nice! Then I through on my tight gloved suit and put on my armor. Afterwards I put on my -coughs- skirt -coughs- and grabbed my helmet. I walked by myself to the lunchroom .. wow no one was their .. that's a first! The only one there was Susana .. she kind of kept to herself sometimes out of a habit of being quiet. But I got my food and sat with her.

"Hello?" I greeted waving my hand in her face .. she then immediatly snapped to attention.

"Huh what? .. Oh hi Colt!" Susana replied, she looked realy tired.

"God you look tired, did you get any sleep last night?" I asked jokingly as she turned to me with tired eyes.

"Almost none, this table seems cumfier then my bed. I'll live." Susana replied smiling.

"So s'up?" I asked as i took a bite of my food.

"Not much I just owned Bric and got almost no sleep. But yeah I'm doing good." Susana replied laughing.

"Yeah he's probably madder then ever now, maybe as angry as a Gutkurr without food." I replied jokingly ... then I realized how crap that joke was.

"Haha your funny." Susana replied laughing, I took a mental step back and realized she laughed at what I believe was a crap joke.

"You must be really tired to laugh at that Susana." I replied as I chuckeled to myself a bit.

"I am tired but I thought it was funny. Althought I do like even crap jokes .. Hmm." Susana replied smiling and thinking to herself for a second.

Then El-Les walked in and got some food, he sat down with us.

"Hey El-Les." Susana greeted as she waved with both hands a friendly hello.

"I'm sorry about Bric Susana." El-Les apoligized as he took a few bites of his food.

"It's ok .. I'm sorry for starting the huge fracass." Susana replied.

"Susana are you ok?" I asked as I noticed she hasn't touched her food.

"Now that I think about it no .. my head really hurts." Susana replied I turned her to me so I can see if there was any large bumps.

"You have a big bumb on your right side of your head, that must be why you couldn't sleep." I replied.

"Maybe you should take her to the medical bay." El-Les replied staring at me and her with worry in his eyes.

"I'll do that right now." I replied as I got Susana up and headed out the door.

Then Bric came through the door and tripped her, as she fell she immediatley grabbed my arm trying to keep balance. But we both fell. I landed on top of her and it was kind of hot for a second. But I quickly got off of her to avoid a moment .. you know .. a sexy moment (mental kick in the crotch -shit!-)

"Oops sorry." Bric announced sarcastically.

"Come on Susana we need to get you to the Med Bay." I instructed Susana as I got back up. i pulled her up and she started to put her hand on her head in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Bric asked almost sounding concerned.

"She hit her head and hasn't slept all night. The bump on her head is huge, I need to get her to the Med Bay so she can get a quick shot.

"Oh uh .. to bad for her." Bric scrambled not knowing what to say.

"See you guys later." I replied as I walked her to the Med Bay.

_**-Sorry gonna skip through some of this here, I don't know what they should say on their way to the Medical Bay. So right now there hanging out at the hanger.-  
**_

SUSANA'S POV 3

Me and Colt walked to the Hanger to just talk and hang out, we honestly had nothing else to do .. sometimes it can get pretty boring on Kamino ..

"Favorite color?" I asked trying to catch my breath after laughing so hard.

"Well .. let's see red!" Colt replied sarcastically.

"And yours?" Colt asked laughing.

"The rainbow .. I'm very indiscisive!" I replied laughing harder.

"Oh did you see Bric yesterday he got owned!" I joked as I realized he was behind me. I noticed when Colt stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"Look I'd rather not have a bunch of Clones laugh at me about getting beat up by a girl, can you try to be pleasent!" Bric asked as I nodded and watched him walk off. I was then so bored I came up with the funniest idea...

"Colt follow me, prepare to be entertained!" I announced to him as he followed me.

"Hey chief!" I yelled to him as he swung around.

"What?" Bric asked most defenitly annoyed.

"Shutup Bric! I'm not gonna go out with you just shutup!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Wait .. what?" Bric snapped to attention realizing what was happening.

"Chief I don't care if you like like Colt! He's straight aren't you!" I yelled getting Colt involved as he snapped to attention.

"I'm straight Master Chief! Idon't feel the same so stop harrassing me!" Colt yelled as all the clones laughed and gossiped.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bric replied whispering.

"Leave me alone! Gosh!" I yelled back as he walked away blocking his face from the clones with his hand.

"That was fun." I announced to Colt lowering my voice. Then we walked over to the other clones to tell them what really happened before we got in trouble.

Turns out some even took out some of their cameras and video taped it all! That is hillarious! My extremly bored humor got me and Colt in trouble.

"God the chief looks even more like a Douche then usual!" One of them said laughing.

"I'd like to hit Bric with a Brick!" I replied as we all laughed.

**That's all .. I'm sorry if it seemed short and if the medical bay thing confused you it's ok I used that to show Bric isn't all bad and that he sort of cares. This story will tie in with chapter 4, you'll see. It's not just extra crap I write. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have fun reading! .. OMG I just said that! lOl .. ok night night! I have school tomorrow so yeah .. Buh Bye! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good .. the next chapter I promise will be better!**

**.. Oh and chapter 3 me and Colt well .. you'll see .. buh bye 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! I hope you all liked the last story! Ok for boys that don't like couples this is a warning .. but then again you can suck it up! lOl. Oh I saw the preview for the new episode of Season 3 supply lines and I saw there is going to be a new admiral! And he's young which is unusual scince most of the Admirals like Yularen and Killian are really old .. ha! So yeah in this chapter Susana is starting her first class of clones to train! Colt is overseeing the first class to make sure Susana doesn't totally kick the clones asses .. oh and before I forget thankyou to Tom Sloan for your comment because I haven't gotten a comment in a while! (maybe you should make better stories!) **

**-shutup mental dialouge!- Anyways thankyou!**

**Me - Anakin do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Anakin - Remember Susana I told you to call me by my new name!**

**Me - Rrr .. Fine AwesomeistJediandpilotever Skywalker, you want to do the Disclaimer?**

**PooPoo - Yes! She owns nothing but the character Susana! .. wait did you change the name to PooPoo?**

**Me - Yeah I did now shutup Drama queen! .. Enjoy!**

SUSANA'S POV 3

I was dreaming of me smiling next to Oprah and the Queen "Yeah I wanna be a billionaire so frikking bad!" Billionaire no? I was still sleeping but finally woke up .. then oh no Fernando came on in my head and to be honest I was humming it all day! (Fernando which I think is a old 70's song) I finally got up out of bed and headed to the refresher for a shower, afterwards I through on my clothes and boots. For the people who want to know what I'm wearing : Ok I'm wearing black tights and Gray boots that go up to the knee. I wore a undershirt and a frilly blue shirt over it that ties at the top but I decided to style it buttoned up and tied. Over that I wore a black vest and had to belts making a x the way I wore it. Kind of looked like Assaj's belt thingy going on .. thingy lOl ..

I started heading to the training room and I was the only one there, so I just hung out there for 15 minutes till they showed up thinking about my new job .. thinking about the clones .. thinking about kicking peoples asses! Then I started singing Fernando to myself ..

I didn't notice but behind me the clones were coming through the doors, and alas they could hear me.

"There was something in the air that night the stars were bright Fernando .. it was shining there for you and me, for liberty Fernando .. No I never thought we could loose, there's no regret. If I had to do the same again I would my friend Fernando." I quietly sang to myself as I heard one of the clones coming in.

"Fernando." The clone sang jokingly.

"Hello, I'm the new combat instructor here on Kamino. And my job is to teach you how to kick some ass." I announced as I quickly swung around to everyone as they still chuckeled to themselves as they sang the lyrics to eachother.

"We are gonna start off with pressure points, easiest target in the galaxy!" I announced as they all pulled themselves together.

"We are going to do this in pairs of 2 so everyone choose a partner." I announced as I watched all the clones scramble like you would in school because you never wanted to be the one without a partner because you'd either get paired with the teacher or another student you didn't know or like. After they finally got into pairs I began the instructions.

"Ok does anyone want to be the example?" I asked the crowd of clones as they all backed away so Colt was the only one standing there.

"Commander Colt doesn't count you guys .. one of you." I replied to the act as all the clones chuckeled to themselves. They wanted me to kick Colt's ass apparently .. oh well!

"Fine, Colt can you help?" I asked.

"Yes Susana." Colt replied stepping up next to me.

"Ok everyone you want to hit them here in the stomach, back, shoulder, back of the knee, and the neck. Just don't hit eachother to hard, I don't want you guys bruising on the first day." I announced jesturing to the parts of Colts body.

Colt has a hot body .. Hmm .. (mental punch -ow! damn't stop that!-

"Oh and for the shoulder all you have to do is pinch." I announced as they all turned to eachother and started trying to hit eachother.

Me and Colt walked around and directed them to the right moves.

"No, like this." I instructed as I got a hold of the clone's arm and held it up forward to the other clone's stomach. Then I pulled him forward a bit for a better punch.

As I walked away from those 2 I heard the other say "I wish I was the one who needed help .. that looks kind of hot." I smiled to myself as I past a few groups.

Then I came up to another pair of 2 clones.

"Hey that was to hard!" One of them yelled as he kicked his brother in the groin.

"Hey, don't kick your brothers in the groin no matter how hard they hit you and not even for practice! This is combat practice where you can hit eachother for fun gosh! I only approve if it's an enemy or basterd like Bric and the Sepratist." I yelled as the clone fell to the floor and put his hands in between his thighs.

"Aaaaah!" He cryed out as I got down to try and help him up.

"You Basterd!" The clone yelled in pain. He finally made an attempt to get up as I put my hand on his back and chest trying to lift him up. He still had his hands in his crotch .. then I handed him over to Colt and he took him to the side of the room to sit out.

After that I saw Bric coming and I ordered a clone to kick him in the Balls.

"Master Chief!" The clone yelled as he ran up to him.

"Yes?" Bric replied as he stopped in front of the clone.

"Sorry Master Chief I was ordered by Susana but yeah." The clone replied.

"Wait what? Aaaaahh!" Bric cryed out as he fell to the floor in pain.

"I'm so sorry Master Chief! I was ordered to Uhh .. Sorry!" The clone replied as he yelled out in pain. He quickly ran back and hid behind one of the other clones. Trying to get mixed up in the group.

He got up after 10 minutes and walked over still in pain.

"Which one of you was it!" Bric yelled as all the clones used their magic clone powers to keep their face serious and stand up straight trying to hide the clone that actually did it. You couldn't even tell. Even I didn't know who I ordered to do it.

"Won't tell huh? Susana why did you order a clone to kick me in the crotch?" Bric yelled pointing a finger in my face. I gently pulled it out of my face and through his hand in his face.

"You irritate me still .." I replied as he walked away. After that the class had finally ended but me and Colt stuck around to hang out.

- So basically a little later after practice -

COLT'S POV :D

"Still can't believe you told him to kick him in the crotch!" I replied as I catched my breath. The practice went pretty well and it was kind of hot watching Susana help the clones out on punching and kicking .. Hey we all look alike! I can imagine some things about me and Susana if I want to! .. She's really hot anyways .. (mental kick in the crotch) -God damn't what's with people and kicking down there!- I still think she's really pretty ..

It's hard controling certain urges, sometimes you just can't help it. I love her smile .. her laugh .. her indiscisive favorite color .. I love everything about her. I may have known her for a week in a half but still .. we've hanged out alot latley and I really like her .. I wish I could get to know her better.

"I can kick your ass to you know." Susana joked but I took it a little more seriously.

"I can take you." I replied chuckeling to myself a bit not realizing what I had gotten myself in to.

"Ok, right here right now." Susana replied looking more serious.

"Ok let's go." I replied as we both got into form.

SUSANA'S POV 3

Woah! He was challenging me now? Mental lOl .. I got into form with my right foot behind me and both arms to my side. I didn't have my hands clumped up into fists, I had a different plan.

Colt took his left foot slightly back and held his hands up in fists.

Then I through my leg up to hit him and I had my leg caught in his hands as I got swung to the ground and landed on my back. I quickly got back up with my right knee on the ground and my left foot gently touchinng the floor, my left hand touching the ground and my right arm facing straight to the wall. I ran over to him and pounced on him, we rolled around a bit trying to hit eachother.

"Rraaah!" Colt yelled as I got a hold of his leg and pulled it back. He then tackled back at me.

"Ahh!" I cryed out in pain, he is so fat! (jk) Why do clones have to be so heavy!

I rolled on top of him and he rolled back on to me one last time. Then he pressed his hands on my wrists getting me almost glued to the ground.

"I guess I win." Colt announced softly to me as he tryed to catch his breath.

"I guess it does." I replied softly catching my breath. This was really hot .. he's really cute .. and I really want to kiss him but I shouldn't and I know that but it feels so right.

COLT'S POV :D

I don't know what to do now this is kind of hot .. I really just want to kiss her. And I really like her. I know I'm not suppost to get attatched to other females and get married or have children but she is .. woah ..

SUSANA'S POV3

He then moved his hands off of my wrists and to my hands, so gently and so nicely. He started getting closer, stopping every few seconds thinking "I shouldn't but I want to" . He got closer and closer, wanting to kiss me but still wondering if he shouldn't or should. He got closer and closer, now our noses were touching eachother. He was still laying on me .. it was hot! :) So then he finally made the decisoun ..

He kissed me! Colt still stopped every few seconds but then went back on. He moved to my right moving over my nose. Colt then moved his hands from my hands to my head and rubbed my cheeks a bit. Now I put my right hand on his head rubbing my thumb in a small circle and my left on his back. I moved my head to my left and we stopped for a second. We breathed heavily for a second and our noses touched.

"I know I shouldn't but just .. aw screw it." Colt opened up as he went back to kissing me. I was so comfortable with him. He lifted his head back up for air.

"I'm a jedi and your a clone commander I don't know how this is gonna work." I replied feely a bit sad.

"We can make it work .. I love you." Colt replied his eyes locked on mine.

"I love you to Colt." I replied as we went back on to kissing, I thought of only him and I but then we heard someone coming.

We could hear Bric and El-Les coming so Colt quickly got off of me and put on his helmet. There wasn't much more time to get up so we decided to pretend I pulled a muscle and he was helping me stretch it out.

"The Domino squad has done much better I told you .." El-Les replied to Bric as they both stared at us. Colt was pushing my leg forward so my leg was up in the air. Me .. I was laying there and taking it (that's what she said, I literally typed that just so I could say that lOl).

"What's going on?" Bric asked a little suspicous.

"Oh I pulled a muscle and Colt is helping me stretch it out." I replied trying to cover up.

"Yeah, she was doing runs around here." Colt replied trying to help cover up. As we both stopped and he helped me back up.

"Oh, sorry it looked like something else .. uh yeah. We were gonna head out to Dinner." Bric replied.

"We were going to stop and see if you wanted to come." El-Les replied.

"I'm fine." Me and Colt replied as they walked back out.

I started walking the other direction when Colt took my arm spontaniusly and swung me around for a kiss. He and I both went right, with my hands on his shoulders and his hands on the lower part of my back. I moved my right hand up to his head and did what I did earlier and started rubbing my thumb in a small circle ever so gently. He then moved his right hand up to me face and stopped for a second. He ever so carefully and gentelly moved some of my long blonde hair out of my face and looked directly in my eyes. He moved towards my face with our noses touching again. Then he gave me one last long kiss as I moved my hand down to his hand and I did the same thing I did to his head only to his hand. I rubbed my thumb in a small gentle circle.

"I love you." I proclaimed to him as our noses touched again.

"I know, and I love you to." Colt replied giving me one last long kiss before we walked out of the room. We walked to the door holding hands and letted go of eachother as the doors open and went our seperate ways. We both headed to the barracks thinking of eachother.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was better. Next chapter will be the final chapter unless you want me to continue. Next chapter is the battle of Kamino except Colt doesn't die! I'm not gonna use the head thing from chapter 2. I don't know what I'd do with that really. Like really? Oh my god she ha Amnesia! Yeah .. next chapter is gonna be funny! I'm gonna stop here for now because it's 10:11 and I have school tomorrow so goodnight buh bye! So yeah next chapter should be great! Hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is the last chapter, I will continue this story with something extra if people really want to see more. This is basically what should've happened on the battle of Kamino in season 3. Oh and did you see the new season 3 episode supply lines? Master Di and Clone Captain Keeli died! WTF! Like seriously they killed 99, commander Colt, Master Di, Keeli, the new officer, a commander in the season 3 premiere that sadly I don't remember his name :(. Like seriously they could have made seperate stories for those characters and done so much more with them. Oh no they had to die when the relief supplies finally came! I know it's war and it happens but still .. anyways what should've happened after the seperatist landed in Tapoca city. -**

**Me - I own nothing but the character Susana!**

**Captain Keeli - Hey I wanted to do it!**

**Me - You can do it next chapter/story.**

**Captain Keeli - Fine .. -sighs-**

**Me- Enjoy! :)**

COLT :D

Ok now it was only 3 of us here .. wait no 2 .. oh crap it's just me .. what now? I can't stop them all by myself .. -sighs- .. just keep fighting I guess. So I went back on to shooting and then my throat tightened .. I was being choked! I dropped my blaster and tryed to free my neck even though I couldn't. This Bog Witch named Ventress used the forse to turn me towards her. Then she slammed me up against the wall knocking my helmet off. She ignited her lightsaber and well .. all I thought was this was it for me .. no more killing droids .. no more Susana .. .. .. no .. more .. Susana.

Then I heard a second lightsabr ignite.

I turned to my side and saw Susana running towards me.

"Let him go." Susana yelled exaspurated.

"Foolish jedi." She replied as she was begining to hurl me to her lightsaber when all of a sudden I hit the ground .. was I dead? .. no I can still hear myself breathing .. I opened my eyes and Susana had Ventress pinned against the wall choking her with the force.

"Let me go! I'm sorry, I mean it!" Ventress gasped trying to free herself but knew she couldn't.

"Bitch please! I swear to god if you had killed him you'd be dead! You hear me bitch!" Susana yelled using the force to throw her to the other wall.

"I hear you! Please let me go!"

"Bitch wants mercy? .. Fine!" Susana yelled as she threw Ventress through a wall, she had sprawled off the ground and ran away from Susana. Ventress got away though but Susana didn't have a care in the world at the moment.

After she ran off to start killing off the droids I attempted to get up off the cold metal floor. She quickly cut though each droid precisilly and elegantly but Grievous had ran off some where. She didn't run off to catch him though. .. She still didn't have a care in te world.

"Colt!" Susana yelled as she ran towards me after killing the last droid.

"Susana!" I yelled back as she hugged me romantically.

"You scared me to death Colt!" Susana replied trying to lower her voice a bit.

"I scared you? Ventress scared me!" I replied in shock.

We hugged eachother tightly again just happy to see eachother and glad that I was still alive.

"I love you so much!" I replied as I squeezed her tigher.

"I love you more!" Susana replied as she stopped to look in my eyes. Her face was so shocked and scared, she looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes were gleaming at me and I leaned in a bit. Then I kissed her, her hand reached up to my head. She started doing that thing I really like which is rubbing her thumb in small circles. I pulled her closer, not wanting to let go, not for one second. I put my left hand on her face and the other on her lwer back keeping her close and tight. She had her left hand on my shoulder and then I moved my head to the right a little so our noses were touching. We always had a certain way of kissing and hugging that we just loved doing, it never got old .. it never got dull .. all that mattered was the person we were with.

I stopped for a second and looked into her eyes, her beautifull blue eyes .. she drove me crazy! .. Crazy in a romantic way.

"I love you." I proclaimed to her as our forheads touched. I held her tighter and warmer now. I'm still not sure we could get any closer.

"I know, but I still love you more." Susana replied smiling and then getting on my feet ever so lightly and kissing me again. I know we were ina battle but to be honest we haven't seen eachother in a while. We played a short game of dance where I move around in place to no music and she stands on my feet. And we hold eachother tightly, it's the most romantic game we play.

It was then interupted when Susana's com-link came on. We both hated the days when one of our com-links started beeping.

"RRRaahhh!" Susana cryed out in annoyance.

She tapped the green button.

"Susana here." She greeted as she rolled her eyes at the com-link.

"Susana the enemy has been repelled. We've won the battle. Meet me at the hanger, I have a new assignment for you." The voice replied as I recognized the voice as General Kenobi's.

"Sure thing." Susana replied as she turned off her com-link.

"Well I guess this is anothr goodbye." Susana announced to me as she stared up at me with her big, blue, round eyes.

"We'll see eachother around." I replied as I took her chin and then leaned in to kiss her. There was a little toung but not to much so it wasn't really gross, and there was something different something new. She rolled her toung, and it was kind of sexy. It's one of those new things she does to me that I like. She then did her thumb thing again, still something I'll never get tired of. Then we stopped as I realized we were now hugging, sometimes I can be oblivious of everything when we kiss .. then we stopped with our noses touching (haha eskimo kisses) I started to get lost in her eyes for a second but then got back on track when I realized she was leaving.

She started to walk off but then ran back for one more kiss and then finally walked off. She's so amazing .. so wow 3.

_**-Later on- .. -Clones POV-**_

All the clones and Skywalker had her cornered now at the platform.

"So I guess you expect me to surrender." Ventress announced as the clones continued to hold their blasters steadilly.

"Actually I plan to have the clones shoot you on sight." Anakin replied smiling.

"Not this time." Ventress replied smiling as she took a glance at her wrist.

Then 1 of the clones blasters fired through Ventress's head, the clones looked around but they were still all in position. Then Colt and Susana came running in and just to make sure Susana stabbed her and tossed her body in the ocean.

"Gosh! Could've shot her 5 seconds ago you idiots!" Susana yelled.

"Yeah don't you know the #3 rule of war? Never wait 10 seconds to shoot, shoot at the first chance you get!" Colt yelled as he slapped Skywalker across the face.

"Now what the heck is wrong with you? You frieken idiot?" Colt screamed as he shook Anakin to death.

"Come on we need to knock some sense into Obi-wan for letting Grievous get away." Susana announce to Colt as she walked by the clones. She then quickly ran back and punched Anakin in the gut.

"What was that for?" Anakin cryed out trying to gasp for air after getting the air knocked out of him.

"No reason. Just hope you learned your lesson." Susana replied as she ran back to catch up to Colt.

**Wel hat's the last chapter. Although I have an idea to keep the story going if you guys and girls want to read more of this story, so yeah! :D hope you liked the story just let me know if you want me to continue the story like comment, stalk me .. idk :) lOl**

**Buh bye and round of applause for me becaue I finished this while being sick even though I really didn't want to :). ... Ok no applause I'll just give myself a pat on the back .. lOl :) buh bye**


End file.
